One Punch Is All I Need
by loominarty666 V.2
Summary: A big mashup of events that took place in My Hero Academia and One Punch Man. But, they all exist in the same universe. So it is bound to get more interesting as Saitama tackles his daily routine in his chaotic life as a teacher, hero and more importantly a normal human being.
1. Prologue

_?_

_'W-what the hell happened last night? Damn it, everything's fuzzy as hell, can't remember what happened.'_ A skeleton looking man shook his head before getting up groggily from his long slumber. The man went ahead and took a long, relaxing shower before he took a good look of himself in the mirror. He was still in his early 20s, skinny and tall with somewhat of a buff stature. Probably years of training made him that way. Anyway, he glanced at his chest and noticed a bruise that had a deep shade of purple. The man touched the bruise and winced in pain, he then noticed something. There is not one bruise, but there are many which scattered everywhere in his upper body. He stumbled a bit at the sight of it, but remembered something really scary. He looked at himself straight in the eye as he remembered a fist that was big as a subway tunnel that came closer to him and stopped inches from his face.

**He was supposed to be dead.**

_Flashback: Location: Unknown (this flashback is gonna be long)_

_'Give it up' said the man in tuxedo. 'This is your final attempt of being the world's Symbol of Peace. Once I get rid of you, I will make Japan a living hell and I will become the symbol. The Symbol Chaos.' the man in tuxedo chuckled at the thought of Japan and all it's inhabitants in mass panic as he slowly absorbed people's quirks. One by one. 'NO! YOU'RE NEVER GONNA KILL ME! THE PEOPLE'S FUTURE REST ON MY SHOULDERS! I'M NOT GONNA DIE TO SOME PATHETIC FOOL LIKE YOU!' said the muscular 7'2 figure that is bloodied and battered from his fight with the silvered hair guy. _

**Yes, this Vietnam flashback belongs to the number one hero. All Might. They Symbol of Peace who can crush any evil with a smile on his face. Everyone looks up to him like he's miracle, a godsend that changed today's society. Right now, he is in the verge of dying to his lifelong rival, All for One. Who killed countless people for their quirks for generations and killed his teacher. He swore to kill All for One when the time comes to defeat his master's murderer. But, that isn't the case, because right now... He is running out of time until he reverts back to his muscle form. **

_'Hehehe. So typical. If I remember correctly, she said that exact line to me before I bashed her head with a concrete slab. Ahh, it was like painting a mural. Nice and calm.' All for One grinning at the gruesome memory. The number one hero flinched at the words he said. In fact, he almost choked at his own blood just thinking what All for One did to her. 'Nana.' He said with a dry voice. He was scared. Alone. It was out of character for him to act like this in front of people that admired him for so long. All Might began to tear up as he wiped them off to show any sign of weakness and turned back to All for One and said 'I may have failed my master, but I'm sure as hell I'm not losing to a scrawny ass shrimp like you' All for One laughed at his sassy remarks and replied 'You are an idiot, using jokes to make your final stand. What a coward. *sigh* Let's finish this.' All for one began to call out the quirks he thought that might splatter All Might's face to the ground. As for All Might, he began to surge up a bit off energy left before he deflates and die. Hell, if he's gonna lose. Might as well go all out. As the two men were about to go at it. There was one man, ONE of all the places he could be, was in a battlefield, with a grocery bag that he held in his left hand. Walked up to the people who where fighting until the brink of death. Walked up to the battle which decided the fate of humanity. Walked up to the most dangerous person to the planet. and said. _

_Flashback: All Might's POV_

_'Umm... if you guys aren't busy at all, then could one of you show me where the mall is? the man said with a nonchalant voice wearing a nonchalant face. All Might heard the voice, looked up and his face- actually no, his whole body comically drained all of it's colors and let a yelp escape from his mouth. 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!' All Might thought frantically as he began to freak out from the inside out. This man, whose wearing a grey Adidas hoodie, black Adidas pants, and wearing Adidas running shoes with groceries looked at me and All for One dead in the eyes even though I can't see his eyes because it seems that the hood hid his face very well. I looked back at All for One and this time I cough out blood not because of the aura of bloodlust. But his anger is off the charts and ready to kill the guy right on the spot. I blinked, and saw All for One facing the boy that called both of us in a fight he's not supposed to be in. 'My, my young boy. Do you know what's going on here?' All for one asked with a calm voice, trying not rip the guy's innards. This somehow struck a nerve from the guy, I don't know why but if I guessed it right, then he's pretty much pissed off at All for One indirectly calling him a boy. 'I'm not a fucking "boy" you old fart, bet you can't even bang a girl without your arthritis getting in the way.' 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KID?! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!' I said screaming at the top of my lungs as he turned his attention towards me. 'Dude, are you guys filming here? If you guys are, then I'm sorry for intruding the act. About that, where is the manager that-' 'ENOUGH! DO YOU THINK PEOPLE LIKE YOU HAVE THE __**BALLS**__ TO GET OUT HERE AND TALK CASUALLY LIKE WE'RE JUST A SPECK OF DUST IN YOUR EYES?! YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE TO YOU?! WELL, I'M ABOUT TO SHOW YOU WHAT'S THE TRUE MEANING OF PAIN WHEN I'M DONE WITH THE SYMBOL OF PEACE!' I looked at All for One which at this point has an arm that is reasonably as big as a subway tunnel. 'This goodbye, All Might. I hope your sensei looks at you with disgust when you're in the afterlife.' 'HEH, LET'S SEE ABOUT THAT. TEXAS SMASH' I shouted with all my might (no pun intended) as I accept my fate until the pain never came to me and I opened my eyes of All for one being punched in the face by the same person who asked directions for the fucking mall... It was unbelievable. _

_The next thing I heard was All for One crying in pain as he rag dolled across the ground until he hit a sharp concrete slab and thus spilling blood all over the wrecked road. Funny. I never knew that my nemesis was killed by a shady... person who was in the wrong situation at the wrong time. Only to punch him with the only emotion that is plastered to his face: disinterest. Not only that, he ironically killed him with the one thing that killed my master, a concrete slab. At this point, I didn't care if All for One is killed or not. I cared about the guy who punch All for One straight in the face and killed him. I just want to know who he is. The shrouded man came up to me and ask me if I was okay. I replied 'Yeah, thanks to you I survived his attack.' He smiled as he looked down and said 'To be honest with you, you should be the one taking the credit before you tell the reporters that I'm the one who killed the man.' I looked at him dumbfounded at what he said to me, 'What?' that was the only word that came out. He laughed and said 'I knew that this was a fight all along, All Might. I just walked here curious about what's happening when I heard someone monologuing. So that brings back to what I said earlier, take the credit. You witted him down the most and I just punch him in the face and accidentally killed him.' He scratched the back of his head nervously. 'WHAT?! No way! All for One wasn't even close to getting beat up due to his regeneration quirks but when you punched him in the face he died instantly! What is this guy made off?!' I felt like my mind was melting at the uncanny amount of strength that this kid used to punch him. I immediately asked him how much effort did he used to punch All for One, he said 'I punched him without touching his face, that was all that took.' No way. I felt my life being sucked away as those words enter my ear. But I kept my cool and laughed it off. 'HAHAHA. GOOD ONE, BOY. YOU MUST HAVE A GOOD QUIRK TO FINISH HIM OFF OR YOU'RE A GOOD COMEDIC!' I said laughing halfheartedly. _

_He then looked at me and tilt his head a bit and asked. 'What's a quirk?' ... I froze, I was beyond words. It feels like my mind was messing with me due to the adrenaline that was long gone. Everything in my body aches, but it didn't help me out when he asked that question. That is when I visibly lost all colors. He looked at me confused, as I kneel to the ground and he asked if I was alright. I looked at him with concerned eyes and I said, 'Who are you?' Judging by his reaction, he wasn't expecting that king of question. He turned away from me, looked at me again as he smiled a smile that I can see through the darkness of his hoodie and replied, 'I am the one who guides you through your darkest days, All Might. I show up whenever the people need in search of a light they need to protect themselves from the darkness of evil. I am the Bright Star of Hope, a legend that burns through people's oppression and fear for the sake of doing it All Might. Can't you see? You and I are the same. But, the heroes are here. I don't like people butting in like that anyway. Anyways, farewell. Symbol of Peace.' He took a jumping position, and soared through the skies as All Might and the other pro heroes watched in awe of what he just did. Night Eye and Gran Torino ran to All Might with panic written all over their faces and asked All Might, 'Who the hell is that guy? Toshi explain!' 'All Might! Who is that person who soared through the sky just now? Was it another hero? Villain? Or perhaps a vigilante?'. All Might looked down, stoop up and turned around to face the pro heroes, police and reporters with curiosity. He smiled and said, 'That person wasn't a hero, villain or vigilante. That person is a legend, a legend who gave me hope for a better future. A legend that made me shine brighter than the stars in the sky. That person is the Star of Hope.' People were shocked to hear All Might's admiration to that person. They were staring at him with shock and awe. They didn't expect All Might to draw inspiration from a stranger. I continued saying, 'He was the beacon light that guide me to become the pillar that I stand today. He may fade away for now, but now his hope in me still burns through my heart. TODAY IS THE DAY THE SYMBOL OF PEACE IS BORN!' Everybody cheered, from Japan to all around the world, they celebrate the birth of a Symbol that they can put their trust to. _

_It was a good day._

_Present Time_

All Might was looking over the city with his usual toothy smile that takes half of the hero's face. He gazed a gaze less stare and sighed. That was ten years ago, now he rethinks at what the man said to him. "He was right about me, now I'm the most celebrated hero of all time and now that I think about it..." "Where is he? Who are you? Star of Hope." All Might finished with a question he asked to himself. Meanwhile, a certain someone was getting out of bed to do his daily routine.

**Extras: Events after the first battle between All Might and All for One. **

A hooded figure silently opened a door which leads to another room, this time the door is hidden. He looked around for a hidden door, only to encounter a keypad. The figure smiled and kicked the door wide open. He was getting really tired of typing key codes. The hooded man sat down to his abnormally sized bed and took off his hoodie. Which revealed a face with clear skin, only to have a dead eyes that resembled a tiny speck and black messy hair. The man slumped in his bed and sighed. He realized what he just said to the number one hero and cringed, "Fuck, I just ripped that off from a quote inspiration website. I wanted to say that be the Symbol of Peace for 10 years but my mouth moved on it's own. Now people see me as a legend and that's his basis of being the number one hero..."

**You guessed it. This is Saitama. He is experiencing a crisis that changed history in every possible way as to inspiring the number one hero. **

**A/N: 2,337 words when ending this story. My hands are burning and it's almost 2 in the morning and I have finals. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

_A/N: Hello! It's me, Author-sama! I'd like to tell you that I done goofed up deleting the important author's notes which contains the lore of this fanfic and how the story is "unique" in more ways than one. *sigh* To make up with that, I decided to publish another chapter. I might rewrite the whole lore, too. Anyways, if you like this story then simply just vote, or share it with your friends and make any suggestions via comments. Enjoy!_

_Oh yeah heads up, the first few chapters will explain fanfic lore so I hope you enjoy the stuff I changed :P. _

_Saitama's P.O.V_

"So boring. I wonder if there's any baddies or monsters that will show up today?" As I said with the most dis interesting tone. Today is Sunday, I just happened to find this market that just had a big sale today. "But I can't wait to get my hands on those cheap cabbages! It's a good thing why I have my ultimate weapon with me: A coupon book." I went ahead and put on my shirt that reads 'Oppai', which was covered up with an Adidas tracksuit and put on some black Adidas sneakers _ (I made him look like a Slav, sorry not sorry_._)_ I walked out of his apartment that seems to be abandoned for years. In fact, I am the only one who lived in this apartment. You maybe wondering. Where do I live? Or better yet, where the fuck I'm at. Well, to answer your questions. I live in Hosu, Japan, a city which half of the districts were usually abandoned or destroyed. No one bother cleaning up the mess when the first "monsters" appear. I spaced out for a second before closing my apartment door and head on out to Musutafu. While I was sprinting at the speed of sound, I took my time to think about what happened 10 years ago while making sure I didn't destroy any cars, trucks, buildings, sidewalks, people, cats, and etc. _'Now that I think about it. Why did I even try?'_

_Flashback: 10 years ago_

_I was 17 at the time, I never really cared about anything at the time. All I want is to be out of high school, get a job, and repeat it. I feel like a loser. Why? Because I'm quirkless._

_..._

_ When I was young, my mom and dad despite their continuous argument about money. We always stick together like a family should be. Even though my mom gets scolded by her harsh boss and my dad being busy in his own office. I was the only one left to my own devices. I don't have that much friends in school since they have powers, and I can't really go outside either because of the recent phenomenon that is happening called "monsterization", in which the person's genetic code is completely altered, not just their appearance. But their quirks seems to be amplified by a huge amount. This seemed to upset the balance because now this phenomenon is happening across the entire world. Soon enough, these... I don't know what to call them now will be part of a race, a classified human being. One of the first official sightings of people becoming monsters happened to be in my city. Hosu City. People first thought of them as someone with a mutant type quirk. But they were aggressive, they speak like humans but they resorted to their primal instincts. In this case, those types of monsters only appears to be an evolved form of the mutation type quirk. Monsterization also can trigger people with emitter type quirks, but they aren't as susceptible to change unlike the mutated type quirk users. The cause of the trigger mainly derives from the combination of stress, desires and unnatural factors. People who've turned into monsters in the first generation are caused by stress from either their work, physical condition, mental condition, and lastly excessive amount of exposure to whatever they become. I first so happened to be one of the most unlucky ones who've encountered these monsters when they're in the first stages of monsterization. That so happens to be a half-crab, half-man who've eaten so much crabs that he turned into one himself. As soon as he turned into his monster form, the half-crab, half-man monster killed several people in a fit of rage and the feeling of being unstoppable. I just ended up walking right into the street of where he originally lived while I was buying food for my parents. _

_"Hey there kid, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here at the moment." Said the half-crab man as he gurgles like a crab. "I really don't know, I'm just buying stuff for my parents until I ended up here with you. In reality, I'm just a quirkless runt who has no friends and no chance of getting a better future." As I reply with cold, dead eyes that matched the crab man's eyes. He suddenly raised his claws at me, I didn't bother blocking until he stopped it right before my eyes. "Kekeke, I like you a lot, kid. I can tell by the look of those cold eyes. As one pair of dead eyes to another, I'll let you live out of sympathy. Now, back to hunting a big-chinned brat who drew nipples on my chest and a dick on my back." As he looked back at me once more. "Oh yeah, before you go: my name is Crablante, don't you ever forget that. __After a whole minute of intense silence, I gently sighed as I get to live another pitiful day of my whole pitiful existence._

_Timeskip: 30 minutes later..._

_As I travelled back home from the train, I came across this park that was completely deserted. I then noticed a kid from the distance that looked familiar. I walked slowly as the kid dribbled a soccer ball and appeared to be big-chinned. Wait... big chinned? '__Fuck. This was the kid that the crab dude was looking for!' 'Damn it, what should I do? This kid doesn't look cute enough to garner attention from!' I completely went to full panic mode as I turned both ways to make sure HE wasn't around to see him. "Hey dude, have you seen a big crab dude anywhere?" The big chinned brat looked at me with a hint of confusion until he knew what I meant. "Oooohh... that guy.. yeah. I found him sleeping in the park yesterday and decided to draw nipples on his chest and a big huge dick. Then I took picture of him while he was asleep and posted it on my Instagram." Saitama grew pale as he thought about how the kid FUCKED up. 'Yep, it's him. God damn it, I should tell him before he-' "KEKEKE! I FINALLY FOUND YOU, BRAT!" A menacing half crab half human abomination cackled as he stared down the kid with his distant, yellow eyes. Veins invading every single white space within. This unholy sight almost made the big-chinned brat piss his pants. "SINCE YOU DREW THEM WITH PERMANENT MARKER. YOU'LL GET A PERMANENT PUNISHMENT: DEATH!" Crablante raised his massive claw as he was about to squish the poor child. But something strange happened to me. My body moved on it's own! I dashed towards the boy at great speed and quickly swiped him before he had the time to react. 'What the hell? What am I doing?!' "HUH?! I thought you were in my side. Don't protect this foolish boy and let me finish what he started." Crablante said with an annoying/angry tone. "No, I don't want to witness a child being killed in front of me, and me to accept the fact that nothing happened. I don't want to live my life with the guilt of knowing that I could've saved this child before the cops can take you or kill you..." I paused for a second as I smiled. No, it wasn't an ordinary smile. It was a smile of a hero, the one that tells the villain 'Come get me!'. "You know, when I was young. I wanted to become a hero who can end a fight with one punch. I know that dream will have a small or no chance of coming true at all. But, I can't get let you have this kid!" I hate to admit it, but I was speaking the truth. Sure, I am a very bland person with no actual personality. But this time, I'll change who I am so that I can get out of this hellhole. "KEKEKE! Playing hero, huh? Well, play hero all you want! I can't wait for your head to be in a stake!" _

_To be continued..._

A/N: I. AM. SO SORRY! Please... forgive me for not uploading at all this week. I'm getting 2-3 hour power naps (JK, that's how much I'm getting from sleeping.) Anyways, I'm sorry for the slack and the accidental deletion of my very own book lore. I decided to make it a "highlight reel" that pretty much summarizes everything so far. Bits of lore will be chucked into these highlight reels and also explain the characters as well and how I changed them for the sake of this fanfic. By the way, the next few chapters will rather focus on Saitama for now. Izuku's part will come after Saitama's origin as the mysterious Star of Hope. The fuel of power and inspiration that made All Might who he is and the basis of heroism. Eventually, all three will cross paths together. If you're thinking about getting more juicy info. Get the hell out of here! Nah I'm kidding. I'm leaving this chapter with a bit of a cliffhanger (maybe), but I'll definitely post a chapter either today or tomorrow.

As always, vote, press the follow button, put this in your reading list and leave a comment if you want to suggest/make a correction.

Arthritis signing out. Peace!


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

A/N: What's up everyone. I am so excited to write this chapter. One because I'm gonna make this chapter a bit longer. Two, I am energized and finally caught up on my schedule. No more insomniac me! I'll need him perhaps another time (probably next week :/.) That's all I have to say for this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 1A: I'm Sorry, Who are you? Pt.2

_Narrating Time! Flashback (cont.): _

_Saitama, with determination in his eyes dashed towards Crablante with speed. Unfortunately, Crablante was faster and swatted poor Saitama in the face with his huge razor claws. Making Saitama fly past the kid, "KEKEKE! That was too easy! Now the brat is next!" Crablante made a sadistic smile as he imagined taking the boy's limbs apart as he screamed in pain and agony. Until his train of thought was broken by a huge piece of rock that stung his face. He looked at his left and saw Saitama, standing with blood dripping on his head. He wiped the crimson blood of his face and smirked. "If you want to take that boy's life, then you have to be better than that." said Saitama with anger and confidence. This alone struck Crablante's nerve as he turned to face the battered young man. "YOU! You don't know when to stop, don't you! Fine, I'll face you. But that doesn't mean I'm going to kill you!" as Crablante roared with anger. _

_~~...~~_

_The first few minutes of the fight was horrifying to watch. Saitama, a 17-year old quirkless male, with no life, no motivation and no sense of purpose was going up against a monster that mutilated people for laughs and kill tons of people for making fun of his hideous appearance. Monsters may talk, speak, or even act like most people do. But inside the monster lies desire, the desire to break human limits in order to gain power. They want to show the world that they are superior in every way possible, even if it means to kill people. Unfortunately, not all monsters were born equal. Some monsters are weak right from the start, they were picked on by other monsters that were stronger than them. Others were so powerful, so smart that they can beat an average Olympian with ease or outsmart top scientists across the world with little to no effort at all. This made the humans ponder about human revolution, is monsterization the key? The key to breaking human limitations in exchange of appearance and sanity? Is it really worth it? These are the questions that ran through people's minds for a long time now. Saitama thought about the fact that these "monsters" weren't fighting for pleasure, or money or attention. They fight because of the fear they might be never become sane again. They fight because the world turned against them. After all, they were once human. Humans that embodied depression, envy, wrath, anger, confusion, and desires. He thought about that while fighting Crablante, dodging all of his fast, razor sharp claws until he got swatted again in his sides. Saitama coughed up blood as he proceeded to ragdoll across the ground as his limbs were shaking. 'This monster was too far gone to bring back his sanity' Saitama said to himself. 'I have no choice but to kill him. Or else he becomes a looming threat.' Saitama proceeded to stand up, as he looked at Crablante. He then realized that he was already close to the kid, the monsters eyes were glowing yellow as he looked down at the kid with a creepy ass grin on his face. 'Shit! he's gonna kill the kid.' He dashed towards Crablante and proceeded to jump on his back and grabbed his left eye. Saitama then jumped with him grabbing Crablante's left eye and start pulling it as hard as he can. "What the?! How did you- AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Crablante felt his left eye pop from his little eye sockets as the crab-like content and blood splattered all over the ground at a very aggressive speed. A minute later, he was dead. He was still twitching as part of the body's response. That was it... Saitama has done it. _

_~~...~~_

_Saitama's POV: Flashback (cont.) _

_I've done it. I killed that sick bastard of a human being. I panted heavily as I watch the dead half-crab half-human abomination twitch slowly as he began to recover from the fight. My eyes felt really heavy as I was exhausted, but I could've swore my eyes were shining bright. I felt tenacity. An unfamiliar feeling. I noticed that my heart was beating fast, it was beating adrenaline and life into my body. My mind feels free for the first time since I was 4. I realized that I no longer have to sulk around like a coward. I no longer have to face the fact that I can't do anything. I finally now have a purpose in this chaotic world. That is, being a hero. A quirkless hero. The Hero Of Hope, the Star of Hope. "Hey, mister..." 'Fuck, I forgot the kid was there...' I turned around to see the big-chinned brat, he was shocked to see me kill a monster right before his eyes. Before I say anything he said "Thank you. I really thank you for saving for my life. I could've died if you weren't here mister. You were a hero." I widened my eyes as I didn't expect the kid to come up with a statement that wholesome. "Hehehe. don't sweat it, kid." I patted his head and I kneel down with one knee. "Listen to me, the next time you see someone. Don't draw nipples on people and most importantly, don't draw a dick on somebody's back. Save that for parties when someone is drunk." The brat laughed at my comment as I turned around and walked away. "Mister! I haven't got your name yet!" I stopped, then turn around to the kid with my hood on and said "You don't need my name. For now, call me: The Hero. I know it isn't that flashy, but it will work for now." _

_~~...~~_

_Flashback ends._

Now it brings me to this day. I'm bored as hell now. I'm back to square one. I don't have the determination I have since the day I met the boy. But now, I'm harder, better, faster, stronger. I trained for 5 years to get this strong. 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and 10km runs, that was the regiment I used to become very powerful. Not only that, I did some "hero" work along the way. I garnered enough attention for heroes to start looking for me. I discovered that quirks can't be used freely, or else you get a trip to the police station. The thing is, I'm quirkless. So the rules and regulations don't apply to me in any way. People everyday are gawking at each other because this "mysterious hero" finishes the fight with only one punch. Which stuns the heroes as they also question how strong is this vigilante. They even said that it can go toe to toe with All Might's power. All Might? That sounds familiar. I know he's the number 1 hero, but have I met him somewhere? I stopped to think about the all familiar name until a small, but powerful earthquake interrupted my train of thoughts again. I then heard a roar behind me as I saw a gigantic figure that proceeded to flail his fist in the air. 'He's like a baby throwing a tantrum.' I run up there as fast as I can. I put my hoodie on to conceal my face as I was about to charge into battle. I don't want my face to be revealed in public. I jumped on top of a roof nearby the giant. I was assessing the damage until a wooden branch extended across the sky and punched the villain's face. It didn't do anything to him, but he got madder. "Using your quirk during rush hour when you steal that purse? What a letdown." The tree-like hero said as he reveals himself to be Kamui Woods. People suddenly cheered for the hero, the fangirls were shouting his name proclaiming that there are his #1 fan. I sighed at the situation, "So, heroes really have to go through that? What a shame." I then leaped across an overpass that was near the enough to see the battle. Unfortunately, the battle came closer and closer to the bridge. 'Fuck, I need to get away or else someone would notice me.' I ran across the overpass and immediately jumped on the roof of a nearby building. There, I watched the battle that became more sophisticated as the hero named Death Arms joined in, but I sighed in relief as he just watched the fight. 'I thought he wanted a piece of that villain. If he did, think about the property damage...'

At this point, I was drinking a soda that I bought when I was going to the grocery store. Suddenly, Kamui woods went into a fighting stance as he was about to unleash his secret move when a huge lady appeared out of the overpass where I was previously there watching and dropkicked the giant as she screamed "Canyon Cannon!". It knocked out the villain, sure... But the guy was coming at my direction! 'Damn it, lady! Now I have to save the building because God knows if there's any people inside!' So, I stand up jumped down and managed to catch the unconscious villain as he crashed into the ground. "Phew! At least a couple of cars can be replaced instead of a whole building!" as I said it with relief. Until, I sense a couple of stares directed towards me. I looked up as people were looking at me with awe and stars in their eyes and an ominous glare of all the heroes that were present. I sweatdropped at the situation I'm in and sighed as i began to speak. "Sorry if I wasn't here to help, I saw the whole thing happened and I planned to take action before Woody over there started poking him with his lanky tree branch and the huge lady over there owned him with a dropkick. I'm very sorry for that." as I bowed apologetically towards the people. At first, there was silence. Until people started cheering and clapping and saying my vigilante alias. "HEY! YOU TOOK THE SPOTLIGHT! THAT'S UNFAIR! PLUS YOU'RE WANTED FOR USING YOUR QUIRK PUBLICLY!" Kamui Woods shouted with absolute anger. "You shouldn't blame me, blame her for doing that to you in the first place. Sheesh." "HEY! STOP BLAMING ME! You took the spotlight! That villain was supposed to be my mark my debut! But you took the attention away from me! Do you even know who I am?!" as the huge lady said in frustration. "Ehm. I'm sorry, but who are you? Also you woody. Who and what are you anyway?" I decided to play dumb, knowing Kamui but not knowing the woman's name as well. By far, Kamui's reaction was the best as his wood armor started to rot and the woman looked pissed off at me even more. Her face was red from boiling anger and tears threatened to leave her eyes. She was visibly shaking and the crowds and the surrounding heroes didn't like that. I turned around and walked away, smiling from their reactions as the blonde, gigantic woman blocked my way and shrunk down to human height. From what I can tell, she is 5'3. This is perfectly normal in a country like this, except that I'm around 5'7 - 5'8. Which means I'm looking down at her and she's looking up at me. "Score! An opportunity to make fun of someone!" as the thought made me smile. "Hey! This isn't over, Hero! You hear me? My name is Mt. Lady! You will remember that forever! YOU HEAR ME?!" Mt. Lady said it with a red crimson face and tears almost leaving her eyes. I cleaned the sore spot on both of my ears and sighed "I'm amazed, you know. You call yourself Mt. Lady when you're so short. That's cute. Explains why you have the Gigantification Quirk, huh?"

...

Everybody was silenced when I basically called her cute and short. Mt. Lady lowered her head as it made a shade below her eyes. I was trying to suppress my laughter, but my instincts told me to run away from impending doom. So, I turned to the crowd and heroes once more "Welp, I guess that's it for me. I'm gonna run away before this ticking time bomb explodes. See ya!" I then turned around, patted Mt. Lady's head and whispered "Good luck on your hero career" with a sincere smile on my face (even though people can't see it very well) and ran. I heard Death Arms and Kamui Woods yelled at me to stop, but I didn't care. I jumped effortlessly as it made a huge shock wave and gust of wind after that. 'I sure hope the groceries won't fall out.' I made it near a tunnel and decided to rest since heroes are after me. I found out when one of the hero's sidekicks spotted me and report the sighting directly to his agency, this made a chain reaction as a lot of heroes were dispatched around the area I was last seen. "That's enough action for one day... can the heroes accept the fact that I'm helping people. It's a waste of my time, really." I took of my hoodie until I heard a squeaky little voice yelling at me "NO WAY! IS THAT 'THE HERO'?!"

_To be Continued..._


End file.
